League of Legends Wiki:Administrator noticeboard
__NOWYSIWYG____NEWSECTIONLINK__ The administrator noticeboard is a centralized location for alerting administrators to anything that requires or would benefit from their intervention or input. This includes, but is not limited to vandalism, edit conflicts, abusive users, important or heated discussions, site problems and backlogs in site maintenance. Please only edit this page if you either reporting something or directly responding to a question. * If you are here to report a user or an IP that is clearly vandalizing the site (not merely being disruptive), please use League of Legends Wiki:Vandalism Reports instead. User attacking me on talk page Another user left an aggressive message on my talk page. Since this kind of situation has appeared before, I ask moderators/admins other than myself to try and take an objective look at this user and their behavior. League_of_Legends_Wiki:Discussion_policy#Conduct 04:00, May 22, 2014 (UTC) : Taking any discussion into a personal confrontation between two individuals is already detrimental behavior - are we trying to reach consensus, or win a war against somebody? The moment you go beyond the discussion itself, you condemn yourself to a state of irrelevance. My two cents as a cmod, take em or leave em. Feirund (talk) 05:05, May 22, 2014 (UTC) : I don't even like the code of conduct and I still think this is bad enough to warrant something-not just for this, but because this user has consistently acted this way since the beginning of what I call the "cost efficiency affair" when I'm not laughing or facepalming at it. Not as harsh as a ban-but if I have anything to say (I suppose I don't) I suggest warning this user and telling him/her to remove him/herself from the cost efficiency discussion, and actually ban if he/she refuses. 05:09, May 22, 2014 (UTC) : Let me start this out by saying that Teh was in the wrong in the way he handled the closing of the gold efficiency thread, there was no need to bring in the whole "pompous attitude" part, should have just said that the discussion is being derailed and dissolving into less of a discussion and more of a fight. I agree with Will that he wasn't the only one at fault there and that he shouldn't have been singled out the way he was and some of the points he brought up in the talk page message do have merit but, at the same time, I have to agree with Teh that the way that he went about making his point, continuing it past the thread closing, bringing in the personal attacks and fighting fire with an even larger fire is wrong and does go against our discussion policies. : I will officially warn Will on his message wall, the first and last warning he will receive on this matter (the way he gets his points across). In regards to you Teh, I expect better in the future in the way you handle cases like this. 05:34, May 22, 2014 (UTC)